Love or Hate, I'll Always Love You
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Follow the sometimes rocky always loving relationship of Yami Bakura and Yugi in 30 different short stories. These stories are my submissions for the lj community 30 kisses, each is a different small story.
1. Ten Reasons I Love You

**Title:** Ten Reasons I Love You.  
**Author:** Sakura Sango  
**Pairing:** Yami Bakura/Yugi  
**Fandom:** Yu Gi Oh  
**Theme:** # 10. #10  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Yu Gi Oh characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else t hen when I took them.)  
**A/N: **Alright this is my way of saving my pairings I guess, I couldn't figure how to use this theme so I kinda just went for the first thing that came to me. I think this came out really romancy. More then what I normally write. So anyways tell me if ya like it or not!

_x-x-x-_

Bakura could always make Yugi feel better; whether it was a recovering cold, a hard day at school while being taunted at, or loosing an important match in Duel Monsters. No matter what was wrong with the teen- Bakura could always make it better.

But Yugi doubted that even Bakura could make this hurt in his heart better.

Lying in his twin sized bed Yugi tried to cling to the last blanket of sleep that covered his mind. After the day he had had yesterday, Yugi wanted nothing more then to just lie in bed all day lost in sleep. Luckily it was Saturday so he did not have to worry about school, though Mr. Sandman was fighting against him with his plans.

It had been a stupid fight, almost as stupid as the one they had had last week over who had had the remote last. It was missing and both Yugi and Bakura demanded that the other had used it last- even though it was set on Bakura's favorite show.

But this time Yugi had said hurtful things, things that were said out of anger. Things that Bakura had told Yugi that his ex-lover back in Egypt had told him before trying to kill him. Bakura had told Yugi all about it late one night when the two cuddled under the blankets of Yugi's bed.

But in anger Yugi had shouted out the same words, same sentences. He had used the same lousy insults that had hurt Bakura fifteen hundred years ago. Bakura had stood on the street corner, letting the attack come at him without lashing out. He never said anything mean back to Yugi. Instead he stood shocked as Yugi's friends' looked on before turning and running away- tears stinging at his eyes.

Joey had looked at Yugi before tapping Tea on the shoulder. The girl had understood the silent gesture as she walked to Yugi, arms out to hold him close as he cried in her arms- shocked at what he had done to his lover. Soothingly she rubbed his back whispering how everything would be ok.

Meanwhile Joey had ran after Bakura, catching him a mile away, as he drug the hurt thief to a local arcade, where they played games and drank the frustration away.

Yugi had gone to bed that night thinking and believing that Bakura would break up with him the next day. Who would want to stay with him; especially after he had shouted about how he wished he never knew the snowy haired boy.

Tears still stung at Yugi's eyes as he rocked himself in the early morning light. His eyes clenched shut tightly as he tried to will himself to sleep. Yugi did not want to loose the one good thing that happened to him; yet how could he ever beg for Bakura's forgiveness, no one knew just how hurtful yesterday had been for him. All they knew was that they had had a fight- though over what they did not know. Yugi could not even remember what they had fought over now in the early morning.

Moaning in despair Yugi rolled onto his stomach, his right eye opening slightly. Unfocused he stared across the room, trying to make himself believe that it was not real. They had not fought yesterday; Yugi would run outside and see Bakura sitting on the curb waiting for his lover. Together they would run down to the small bakery and get a bagel to share, but not before playfully fighting over what kind- Bakura would demand blueberry with low-fat cream cheese and Yugi would mock-gag before demanding a raisin bagel with jelly slathered over it, smirking he would watch Bakura shudder at the thought. The baker, who was used to their dispute over bagels would cut half a raisin and half a blueberry for them, saving the other halves for himself later on in the day.

But as his mind cleared Yugi knew that was not real. They had had the fight, Yugi had shouted what he shouted to Bakura in a public place. They would never be the same again. He knew it.

Yugi's suspicions became more realistic as he heard a crunching sound as the teen tried to bury his face in his pillow. Shakily he sat up, leaning on his left elbow, as he pulled a crinkled paper from under him. Tears built up as he stared at the paper.

'_**YUGI' **_was scrawled in large letters. Bakura's handwriting.

'_A breakup letter,_' Yugi glanced at the sunroof above him, he had started leaving it unlocked when he and Bakura had started to see each other. A sort of secret passage so they could spend the night together, Bakura slipping out before Yugi's grandpa saw them together.

'_Is he so mad at me, he couldn't even face me? Why did I do it?_' Yugi sniffed as he un-crinkled the paper, steadying himself for whatever Bakura had written. He deserved the worst.

Staring at the child-like scrawling Yugi could not help but to smile. Bakura was still learning how to write though he had mastered the beginnings of it. Yugi had been a good and patient teacher showing Bakura how to make each letter, connecting them close enough to make a word, yet leaving spaces between words.

Straightening the letter, Yugi began to read, curling up against the wall of his bed.

"_Everything you said to me yesterday, it had hurt me so badly. Almost like I was back _there_ again. But that did not hurt the worst. What had hurt the worst was when you had said that you did not love me. After I ran off Joey had grabbed me and we talked…After listening to him, I have to believe that you did not mean that. There is no way you could look into my eyes- today and tell me you hate me. Even if you do, I love you. I love more then what I could ever say. _

_And there are so many reasons why I love you. I could easily name a thousand of them off the top of my head. But everyone can easily name a thousand reasons they love or hate something. I think a smaller- more realistic number means more then a thousand. Ten is the magic number I think. Naming the ten things I love the most about you is what I think means the most, especially these ten._

_1. I love you because you treat me better than I treat myself, you gave me a reason to live. After everything that I did to you, your friends, your family. You still welcomed me with open arms- even when others did not trust me. Then you showed me love that I had never experienced in my life._

_2. I love how you have confidence no matter what the situation is. Your calmness covers me like a blanket, keeping me warm and safe when the outside world gets too tough for the two of us._

_3._ _You know when I'm struggling and you have helped me to learn to trust myself_

_4.I love how you've allowed me to show off my daggers, though you have a mortal fear of them. You've even kissed me while I'm holding one of them (though I can't wait till we go further and you let me hold a knife…)_

_5. I love how you can laugh no matter what happens, you keep your spirits up so high that I don't think we can ever hit rock bottom_

_6. I love your eyes, when I look into them I can get so lost, drowning in them for hours._

_7. I love you because you love me despite all my faults. You tell me often 'the past is the past' and that means more then anything else._

_8. I love how you've seen the other side of me, the one others don't see, yet you still say you love me._

_9. I love you because even when we fight over the stupidest stuff (who had the remote last) we still make-up before the night ends._

_10. Most of all I love how you show your love through your kisses. How slow and passionate they are. Never is one rushed or hurried. Instead every time you kiss me, I can tell just how_

_If you still need more reasons why I love you then I will write them for you. I can write a thousand if you need me to. I just hope these ten are enough to show how deep my love for you is. Even if we fight and throw hurtful words, I still will love you. _"

Smiling Yugi smoothed out the wrinkles in the paper before hugging it close to his chest. Tears stung at his eyes as he tried to picture Bakura slowly, excruciatingly slowly, writing each letter checking on the piece of paper he kept in his pocket to make sure each was correct before moving to the next.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he lightly kissed the notebook paper, placing it lovingly on the bedside table. Later he would find a frame for it, a little reminder for him when the days became too hard to bear, that no matter what happened in life he would always have someone waiting in the background, cheering him on. Loving him for who he really was. Even if they fought, Bakura would still be there with all of his love, waiting for Yugi to come back.

Smiling Yugi glanced at the number 10 on the list; next time he saw Bakura, Yugi would be certain to give him one of the much loved kisses.

_x-x-x-_

Like I said romancy. Eh…Bakura seemed to mushy in this one with his letter I thought, but surprisingly 10 is a harder theme to come up with. Hmm well tell me what you thought if ya make it this far. Comments/reviews/concrit/ whatever you want to call it makes my day when I see it.


	2. Sore Throats and Fussings

Title: Sore Throats and Fussings.  
Author: Sakura Sango  
Pairing: Yami Bakura/Yugi  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Theme: # 18 "say ahh..." アーン？  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)  
A/N: So how is this I wonder. It's me tryin to save my pairings...

_x-x-x-_

"Would you just go away you annoying brat!" Bakura hissed at the younger dulest, waving his arms in front of him, hoping to shoo the annoying teen away.

Of all days to get pestered, today was not a good one. Bakura had awaken to his throat searing in pain. Chills had consumed his body and every piece of him- including the hair on his head- burned at the simplist touch.

And now in Yugi's bedroom he had to deal with the teen fussing and worrying over him. Though Bakura had to admit part of him liked the fussing, it actually made him feel liked. He would not go as far as to say 'loved'- he could never hope to feel that, but to know that someone cared for how he felt when he was sick...

...It was more then he could ever hope for.

"I just want to see your throat that's all!" Yugi whined as he raised the flashlight again. "I want to check and make sure it isn't too bad."

Bakura sighed as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, in a desperate attempt to not scream at Yugi. Not only for fear of unintentally hurting the boy when he felt like crap; but also the thought of talking over a whisper made the snowy haired boy cringe violently. Whispering alone made his throat burn, but to think of what would happen if he got louder...

...Bakura didn't want to think of it.

Yugi lowered the flashlight, realizing that Bakura still was not going to open up. "Come on, just say ahh..."

Growling in annoyance Bakura leaned closer to the younger duelest as he opened his mouth as wide as he could, ignoring the sharp twinges of pain that over took him, sticking his tongue out. "Ahhhhhh..."

Yugi smiled brightly as he leaned closer flashlight turned on as he looked around the redened throat. No spots, no sores. Relieved Yugi leaned back, patting Bakura's arm as he closed his mouth.

"It's not too bad, just drink a lot of water and eat ice cream to keep it cold and you should be fine." Leaning forward Yugi placed a chaste kiss on Bakura's clammy forhead before getting off the bed to put the flashlight back in the hall closet. Just before leaving the room Yugi looked back at the pitiful boy. "Stay here and I'll grab some strawberry ice cream for you. Be right back!"

Bakura smiled as he leaned back. Yeah being fussed over was a nice thing


	3. Day Dreaming

Title: Day Dreaming.

Author: Sakura Sango

Pairing: Bakura/Yugi

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh

Theme: # 3 jolt! ユル！

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)

A/N: Just a quick little story, more funny then anything else. Enjoy.

x-x-x-

The feeling of lips pressing harshly against his woke Bakura from his daydreams violently. Blinking he glanced around, before wiping his lips off with the back of his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bakura all but yelled as he glared at the younger dueler standing before him.

They were at the lockers of the school's gym. Right where anyone and everyone could see them kiss. Something that he really did not want to have to deal with. Especially since Yami had told him- rather harshly while holding a steak knife at his throat- that if the tomb robber tried to send one more mortal to the Shadow Realm, that Bakura would face a punishment worse then death.

Bakura really did not want to know what the pharaoh could do. But if anyone had seen him and Yugi kissing at the school, he would have had to send them- consequences or none. He could not let word get out that they were dating.

Though he assumed that it would be ok, since it was Ryou's name that would have been smeared with the whispers.

In the back of his mind, Bakura could hear Ryou snickering at the spirit's reaction to the kiss. 'It's not like you are a prude Bakura.' The quiet voice laughed even harder as Bakura tried to come up with an answer that would not make him loose his diminishing pride, but ended up just stuttering.

'Eh shut it or I'll let you take care of this workout today!'

The laughing stopped immediately as Ryou remembered why he had allowed Bakura to take over for a while.

Shifting his focus back to the real world, Bakura gasped pulling his head back as he realized that Yugi had dived in for another lip locking kiss. Sputtering he growled keeping his head against the wall and a hand before his lips.

"What the hell Yugi!" Bakura roared, his hand staying before his lips. He was not going to be tricked into another kiss.

The tri-colored hared boy stepped back, his eyes glowing brightly as he turned back to his locker pulling out a pair of worn running shoes. "You were so dazed that I figured I should help wake you up. And that was the best way I could think of. I tried calling out to you several times," Yugi sat down on the bench slipping on the worn shoes, "and you weren't answering. So I decided to get your attention." Eyes sparkled as he glanced over at the thief.

Bakura had slowly brought his hand down, staring at the younger duelist. In the back of his mind, he could hear Ryou laughing again, although he was trying to stifle it- after all he really did not feel like the workout that his teacher was planning on putting everyone through.

Bakura kept focused to the outside world, refusing to let Yugi sneak another kiss in. The thief was not a big fan on displays of love; especially in public.

Yugi laced his shoes before continuing. "So kissing was the next option. And it seemed to work." Standing from the bench he walked back over to his lover, staring into the chocolate eyes before him. "Besides you can't say that you completely hated it can you?" Standing on tip toes, Yugi pressed his lips against Bakura's for a third kiss before running out the door.

Dazed Bakura blinked before growling in frustration. Running out the door he yelled after Yugi to stop running; about how his death would be quick and painless if he stopped.

Laughing Yugi ran towards Tristan hiding behind him, only peeking out long enough to stick his tongue out at the spirit.


	4. Photograph

Title: Photograph.  
Author: Sakura Sango  
Pairing: Yami Bakura/Yugi  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh  
Theme: # 30 Kiss キス  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and world for my fun, only to return them once I have had my fill of them. (Though they may be slightly more wrinkled/torn/disturbed/or whatever else then when I took them.)  
A/N: Back after a lil break, here's another theme written.

_x-x-x-  
_'_Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head'  
"Photograph" by Nickelback  
x-x-x-_

Yugi sighed as he watched Bakura scratch his nose, middle finger proudly displayed for the small digital camera in the boy's hand.

"Come on Bakura!" The young duelist whined. Yes he would admit it- he was whining!

Of course anyone would, especially after almost five minutes of trying to get a simple picture. It was supposed to be nothing more then that. A quick picture of Bakura on the roof top of his grandpa's game shop.

Yet all he got were three pictures of him being flipped off, two pictures of a hand before his face, five threats of having the camera tossed off the roof, and one almost successful attempt at tossing it overboard, though Yugi was able to catch it before it fell away.

"I just want one picture of you for my picture album! Just one!" Yugi tapped a toe in frustration as he brought the camera back to his face.

And he was answered with the yami's middle finger tapping his nose. "You already got like what ten of them on that camera. How many more do you need."

Sighing Yugi turned his back on his very annoying boyfriend. "I just want one nice picture." Gnawing on his lip Yugi stared at his small camera, trying to keep from screaming in anger or crying in frustration.

A white eyebrow raised in joy as the taller teen crossed his arms over his chest. Blame it on his sadistic nature but Bakura was having fun watching the smaller teen sputter over something as small as a picture.

He still didn't understand why it was so important. Why did he want to have a picture that badly? Back when he was growing up they never had these 'pictures.' Instead they remembered the good times by telling stories.

Besides if they did have pictures they probably would have been of what had happened to his village. Bad pictures…Bad memories.

"Why do you want this 'picture' so badly anyways?" Bakura asked as he sat back, hands crossed behind his head. Closing his eyes he relaxed in the shade of the Game Shop's giant sign.

Yugi sighed, he had explained three times already about how he wanted to have just a simple picture of Bakura, so he could keep the memories. So that he could look back at it later on and remember just how Bakura looked at that moment. So that in ten years he could look back and recount just what had happened during that time. He could explain it again, repeating what he had said three times, spending almost another five minutes trying to tell him.

However he just could not bring himself to repeat himself again. Shaking his head Yugi moved into the saved pictures on the camera flashing though the recently taken pictures. Hoping and praying he glanced through them, desperate to find one decent picture that he could print out later on and put into his picture album.

Bakura cracked an eye as he watched the duelist pounding the buttons on the camera. His nail bitten thumb circled around the round button as he stared at the picture before punching it again.

Somehow he felt guilty, after all it was his fault that Yugi was so frustrated right now. So much so, Bakura flinched as he watched the finger pound into the camera again, that he was almost scared that the camera would crumble in the teen's grasp.

Sighing he sat up, dusting off his clothing before crawling towards the teen. Sliding behind him Bakura pulled Yugi in between his legs, sliding his body flush with Yugi's. Hands slowly slid around as fingers scrapped along the thin fabric of Yugi's shirt. Circling and tracing the muscles of his chest, Bakura ran his fingers down Yugi's bare arms, his fingertips ghosting the soft, pale skin.

His hands covered Yugi's as the snowy haired teen nibbled on the exposed flesh of Yugi's neck.

Sighing Yugi's head fell back resting on his boyfriend's shoulder as his eyes slid shut. Teeth scrapped along the smooth skin as Bakura interweave his fingers with Yugi's.

Pulling away he buried his face in Yugi's shoulder.

"Ok, ok," Bakura sighed pulling his hands away from Yugi's to wrap them around his chest, hugging the boy tightly against his body. "If it means so much one picture, but that's it."

Grabbing the camera Bakura glanced at it. "Which button do you push?"

Blinking Yugi glanced behind him confused as to why Bakura wanted to know. But the other boy's face remained blank, not telling of anything. "Uhmn, this one." Yugi pointed to the silver button on the top of the camera.

Behind him Yugi could feel Bakura shift slightly, his thigh brushing against the small of Yugi's back. A hand slid around the boy waist turning him slightly. Blushing Yugi gasped as Bakura's fingers slid down a little lower only to pull away.

Leaning forward Bakura pressed his forehead against Yugi's, staring into the boy's eyes smiling. Fingers brushed unruly strands away, his thumb brushing against the smooth cheek.

Raising his other hand slowly Bakura smiled at his boyfriend. His lips ghosted Yugi's, as the smile grew as he watched the blush grow and the boy's breath quicken (Yugi was so cute that way).

"Smile," Bakura whispered as he pressed his lips against the boy's. His tongue sliding around Yugi's lower lip, begging for access. Gasping the boy granted, his eyes closing as he pulled himself flush with Bakura.

Behind him he could feel the long leg curl around him, holding him close. Moaning Yugi clenched Bakura's black tank top, fingers massaging the tight muscles underneath the fabric.

Bakura deepened the kiss, his free hand sliding from Yugi's cheek to the back of his head, holding the boy there. Moaning he sucked on the Yugi's lower lip, feeling a shudder run through the boy's frame.

Smiling into the kiss Bakura pressed the silver button. A bright flash caught Yugi's eye as he pulled away to look to the side. Seeing the raised camera the teen smiled before tackling Bakura to the tiled roof. Crawling on top he bent back down pulling the snowy haired boy into another kiss.


End file.
